It's Never The Right Time
by Bed 'N' Breakfast
Summary: Entry to I Luv Kai's contest. One-shot. Set after the battle in Gideon's Battle Tower. SalimaKane.


A female teen sat on the edge of a bridge. She had long red hair tied into a ponytail, but with some wispy parts at the sides of her face. She also had large brown eyes. She was wearing a dull purple top, covered by a black leather jacket with the buttons left undone. To go with that was a short white skirt.  
  
She leant back and counted the stars. It was such a calm night and the sky was clear. The stars had never seemed so bright before. She enjoyed being with her teammates, but it also felt good to be able to come out here and spend some time by herself. After what seemed like ages, she decided to get back. She reached the hotel her team were stopping at in a matter of minutes. She reached out for the door handle when it suddenly opened it front of her.  
  
"Salima! Where have you been?" asked a boy worriedly. He had spiky steel blue hair and matching blue eyes. He was wearing a pale green muscle shirt covered by a short-sleeved white top. He was also wearing tight black jeans and black boots. He had red fingerless gloves, and a red sash tied around his left ankle.  
  
"I just wanted some alone time," said Salima. "I didn't think you'd mind too much, Kane."  
  
"Nah it's OK," said Kane. "But next time leave us a note."  
  
"Yeah, we were so worried," said a small boy with short messy blonde hair, and pale blue eyes, poking his head around the door.  
  
"Sorry Jim," smiled Salima. "Hey, where's Goki?"  
  
"He's just inside," said Kane, pointing into their room. "And I think you'd better come in too. There's no point in you standing out here."  
  
Salima followed Kane and Jim inside. Sitting on the bed was a tall muscular boy with spiky black hair, and brown eyes.  
  
"Hey Goki," greeted Salima.  
  
"You OK? Where were you?" asked Goki worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed a bit of time to myself," said Salima.  
  
"But you're OK?" pressed Goki.  
  
"Yes," laughed Salima.  
  
After another couple of minutes of chatting, the four friends sat down to watch some TV. Salima laughed happily along with the others. She loved being with her teammates. And best of all, she loved being with Kane. Oops, how did she let that thought slip out? She knew she'd had feelings for Kane for quite a while, but she didn't like to think about it. Kane was her best friend but nothing more. She also knew that Kane didn't feel the same way about her. She just had to accept that.  
  
Soon after, Jim and Goki retired to bed, claiming they wanted to be rested up to get down to some practise the next day. Salima and Kane watched some more TV, until Salima went outside on the balcony for some fresh air. She was shortly joined by Kane.  
  
"So you OK then?" asked Kane.  
  
"Yes I'm fine," replied Salima. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"  
  
"It's just because we were all worried about you. You don't usually go out on your own and stay out for so long," said Kane.  
  
"Like I said, I needed some time by myself. I didn't think anyone would have minded that much," said Salima. Her eyes suddenly flashed. "What? You think I can't take care of myself? As a matter of fact, I can Kane. And I don't need you or any of the others to look out for me."  
  
"No, I don't think that at all," said Kane. "I know you can take care of yourself, but I still worry. Friends do worry about each other."  
  
"Sorry," apologised Salima. "I didn't mean to snap your head off like that."  
  
"That's OK," answered Kane.  
  
"Are we still friends?" asked Salima teasingly.  
  
"I dunno, I'll have to think about it," said Kane thoughtfully.  
  
"Kane!" cried Salima, punching him playfully in the arm.  
  
"OK, OK, we're friends. Will you stop hitting me now?" he laughed.  
  
"I guess," smiled Salima.  
  
Salima gazed into Kane's eyes. There was no denying it. She was one fallen girl. She just wished she could be madly in love with someone who wasn't so unavailable. Yet somehow, Kane seemed to be leaning in towards her. As if he was going to kiss her. Salima leaned in too. Suddenly, an owl screeched overhead. Salima and Kane both jumped and leapt backwards quickly.  
  
"Whoa! That scared me," breathed Salima.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Kane.  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Maybe we should go inside," Kane suggested.  
  
"OK," said Salima.  
  
Damn! She'd been so close to kissing him. She obediently followed Kane inside. Not long after, they both went to bed.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Salima woke up fully refreshed. Today was another day, and another chance for her to be with Kane. She knew she didn't stand a chance but at least she could see him. She got dressed quickly and went to find the rest of her team sitting at the table, eating breakfast.  
  
"What's up, guys?" Salima asked, sinking into a chair at the table and pouring out some cereal.  
  
"Not much," said Jim. "We're gonna go do some practising today."  
  
"Great!" enthused Salima. "When?"  
  
"As soon as you're all finished," smirked Goki, pushing his now empty dish away.  
  
Goki left the room and Jim finished soon after, leaving Kane and Salima sitting at the table on their own. Neither Kane nor Salima said a word to one another, yet they seemed to be leaning in towards one another again.  
  
"Are you ready yet?" asked Goki impatiently, coming back into the room.  
  
"Yeah," frowned Salima, getting up and leaving her half-eaten cereal.  
  
Soon, Salima was engaged in a battle with Kane at one of the practise dishes in the local Beystadium. Salima's pale green blade and Kane's lilac/blue blade were crashing together. The battle was pretty intense. Salima's blade went in for the attack and unintentionally shattered Kane's defence ring.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm sorry Kane," apologised Salima, embarrassed.  
  
"That's OK," smiled Kane. "I reckon it was on its last legs anyway."  
  
Kane jumped into the dish and picked up his broken Beyblade. He also picked up Salima's and handed it to her.  
  
"Now don't you worry Kane, I'll have that blade fixed in no time" assured Jim, taking Kane's blade and rushing off with it.  
  
"Boy, he's in a hurry," said Goki. "He must really love fixing Beyblades."  
  
Salima, Kane and Goki sat on the grass for a while, waiting for Jim. After about twenty minutes, Jim still wasn't back.  
  
"I'm gonna go look for him," said Goki getting up. "He would have told us if he was going to be this long."  
  
"Do you think he's OK?" asked Salima worriedly.  
  
"Course! You know Jim, he's too eager to wait around and discuss times with us," laughed Kane.  
  
Salima laughed too. It was true. She loved the way Kane laughed. Kane always had a divine spark about him, anytime, anywhere. But when he laughed he seemed to truly come alive. And he sparked with happiness. Oh God, they were alone again. Would this time be any different, or would they just get interrupted again.  
  
"Salima?" requested Kane.  
  
"Hmm?" mumbled Salima.  
  
"Salima, I . . . I . . ." Kane started.  
  
"Here you go Kane! Good as new!" announced Jim, bouncing onto the floor between them and holding out a high-tech looking blade.  
  
"Wow, thanks Jim!" cried Kane. "How do you do it? It's good, isn't it Salima?"  
  
"Yeah," smiled Salima miserably. That's all she'd be able to smile at in her life, as Kane and herself were always interrupted when they were on their own.  
  
"Very good," agreed Goki, appearing beside them.  
  
"Anyway, I'm glad you're all back," said Kane. "I'm guessing you've all heard about the new tournament? And I'm also guessing that you'd all like to try it out, right?"  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"So we'd best get ourselves down to Mr Dickinson to get registered," said Kane.  
  
"But the tournament's in just a few days," wailed Jim. "We'll hardly have any time to upgrade our blades."  
  
"Well, why don't you and Goki get down to that?" suggested Kane. "Salima and me will go and talk to Mr Dickenson."  
  
"OK," agreed Jim.  
  
Jim and Goki quickly left for the hotel, and Kane and Salima headed for Mr Dickinson's office at the BBA. They waited patiently outside whilst the secretary went to inform Mr Dickinson about his visitors.  
  
"Do you think we'll get in?" asked Salima.  
  
"What do you mean?" requested Kane.  
  
"Well we are kinda late to register, so I was just wondering if we'd still get into the tournament," said Salima.  
  
"Of course we will. It doesn't matter how late we are, Mr Dickinson will always get us in," exclaimed Kane.  
  
"That's good," smiled Salima.  
  
"Salima? You know earlier when I was going to say something to you, but Jim interrupted us?" said Kane.  
  
"Yeah," said Salima breathlessly.  
  
"I was going to say I . . ." Inevitably, Mr Dickinson came through the door right at that moment.  
  
"Ah, Salima and Kane," he greeted extended his hand. "I was hoping your team would register for the tournament. We've got some mighty fine competition as usual."  
  
"We'd never not enter, Mr Dickinson," said Kane politely.  
  
"Now if you'd just fill out these forms for me, and I'll get straight into it," said Mr Dickinson, handing Kane a form. Kane frantically began to write.  
  
~*~  
  
It was the day of the tournament final. Jim and Goki were up carrying out their tag-team battle. Salima and Kane standing besides cheering them on. I never knew we'd get to the final, thought Salima happily. It was great. The crowd gave a great roar of appreciation as Goki finished off his opponent.  
  
Salima looked sadly at Kane. She'd never ever get to kiss him. Every time they even got close to saying something personal to one another, they were interrupted. Unless . . . Jim and Goki were coming down towards them, and Kane was getting ready for his tag-team battle with Salima. She'd probably never get another chance.  
  
Without wasting another second, Salima grabbed the back of Kane's head and pulled it down towards hers, so that their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss. Kane didn't pull back straightaway, but when he did he looked shocked.  
  
"Kane, I'm so . . . so sorry . . ." stammered Salima. "It's just that . . . I really like you."  
  
Jim and Goki wandered over looking amazed. And the whole crowd had gone quiet. Kane paused for a moment and then smiled.  
  
"Well it's a good thing that I like you too," he grinned.  
  
Kane pulled Salima towards himself and their lips melted together. Salima felt she would die of happiness. Kane had kissed her, and he'd kissed her in front of Goki, Jim and the entire population of the Beystadium. This was the best day of her life. 


End file.
